


Shane and Ryan’s Spectacular Adventures Into The Unsolved

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mystery, Teenagers, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: Childhood friends AU, Shane and Ryan grow up together ghost hunting and mystery solving, Shane is even more into it than Ryan, he wants to become a detective and Ryan will be his trusty journalist. But in seventh grade some things change, and their bond, and their belief in the supernatural, is tested more than ever before.





	Shane and Ryan’s Spectacular Adventures Into The Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Before we begin I wanted to thank @ghostwheeze for inspiring and pushing me to write this!  
> If you like it please leave a comment so I know to write more chapters to this lovely little story!  
> Thanks a bunch!  
> \- Atty

Ryan runs through the forest down a barely broken in path, his lungs heaving from laughter and heavy panting, his foot slips under a tree root and he trips and scrapes his knee, cringing down for a few seconds from the pain.

“Come on!” A voice calls from up ahead.

“Dude, I’m coming I tripped!” Ryan calls back, standing back up and continuing to walk down the path. Until he comes to a clearing, stopping in front of a boy around a foot taller than him with glasses and messy brown hair. His hands tucked into the pockets of his bomber jacket covered in patches of the different planets, and his eyes resting on Ryan judgmentally.

“Finally.” The boy says, sarcastically pointing at his alien themed watch, the time reading 3:16, right after school gets out for the both of them.

Ryan laughs lightly, before shoving his friend playfully. “Come on Shane, we can’t all have legs longer than the average American highway.”

“That’s true, but we can all look where we’re going so we don’t fall flat on our faces.” Shane gently thwacks Ryan on the chin. “Anyway, you got the notebook?”

Ryan reaches for his backpack, “Of course I have the notebook, I haven’t left the house without it in two years.” 

He pulls out an old, red, very worn spiral ring notebook, with the words “Shane and Ryan’s spectacular adventures into the unsolved.” On the cover written in several layers of Sharpie with a small cartoon ghost drawn next to it. The cover was beat, but the pages remained neat and orderly even after all its use, almost all of the pages being filled with notes, doodles, and stories about each case that the boys investigate. Each page starting with the date, their names, the grade they were in, and the name of the case. Ryan licks his finger and turns to a clean page and starts writing. 

‘Okay… Seventh grade...” He stops writing and looks up from the book at Shane, who appeared very interested in the bark of a nearby tree. “What are we calling this one?”

Shane grabs a tree branch and begins to swing on it. “Rickly’s clearing: The Bermuda Triangle Of Hellman’s Park.”

Ryan looks at him slightly amused. “Shane, dogs are going missing in this clearing at night, not people.”

Shane swings off of the branch, “Doesn’t matter.” and lands perfectly before Ryan’s feet. “Still aliens.” 

Ryan looks into Shane’s eyes briefly before putting his head down, starting to write, and failing to stifle a laugh.

Shane puts on a look of joke-hurt. “What? What else could it be?” He throws his hands dramatically in the air.

Ryan smiles, head still down on the page, “I don’t know man, you’re the theorist.” He giggles. “I’m just the writer.”

Shane looks back at him with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head.

Ryan puts his hands up, “And co-theorist! Okay, I’ll give you that.”

Shane smiles. “Hard to write about theories if you don’t believe them.”

“Exactly.”

They’re both silent for a moment, settling down and sitting on the grass.

“So.” Shane runs a hand through his hair. “How’s it going with 8th grade lover boy?”

“Ugh.” Ryan falls dramatically onto the grass. “Not good.”

Shane lays down next to him. “Is he like… straight or whatever?”

Ryan sighs, covering his face with the notebook. “I don’t know! Probably. He is my brother’s friend after all.” He puts the notebook on his chest. “It’s just hard, when you have an existing... thing with someone, like you don’t know if they like you, or if they like you like you, ya know?”

Shane looks at Ryan and sighs. “Yep.” He pulls some grass. “I do.”

“Anyway.” Ryan stands up. “Let’s get back to hunting dog capturing aliens.” He offers Shane a hand up and he takes it.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
